lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
AIDS Project Los Angeles
AIDS Project Los Angeles (APLA) is a 501©3 non-profit organization, "dedicated to improving the lives of people affected by HIV/AIDS disease, reducing the incidence of HIV infection, and advocating for fair and effective HIV-related public policy." APLA is one of the largest non-profit AIDS service organizations in the United States. Its activities include providing bilingual direct services, prevention education and leadership on HIV/AIDS-related policy and legislation.APLA Factsheet The agency was founded in 1982 by Max Drew, Nancy Cole Sawaya, Matt Redman and Erv Munro with the financial support of their community of friends and family. On July 28, 1985, APLA held the world's first AIDS Walk, which brought in $673,000. The Walk is now the largest HIV/AIDS fundraiser in Southern California. Among the services provided by the agency are oral health, housing, case management, nutritional health, treatment adherence, and home health. APLA operates four Necessities of Life Program (NOLP) food pantry locations around Los Angeles and collaborates with five other organizations to provide food pantry services across the United States, effectively running the nation's largest network of food pantries for persons living with HIV/AIDS. APLA Dental Services' main and mobile clinics provide care in under-served areas across Los Angeles County.APLA Factsheet History APLA has four founders—Max Drew, Nancy Cole Sawaya, Matt Redman and Erv Munro. In December 1982, they held the first APLA fundraiser, which raised over $7,000. Many early fundraising events were held in gay bars and discos, as the gay and lesbian community mobilized to fight the disease. A fundraiser at Studio One in March 1984 featuring Joan Rivers raised $45,000 for APLA and other new AIDS service organizations. Then, on July 28, 1985, APLA held the world's first AIDS Walk. AIDS Walk Los Angeles is now the largest HIV/AIDS fundraiser in Southern California. Days before the first AIDS Walk, it was disclosed to the world that movie star Rock Hudson had AIDS. In response, Elizabeth Taylor helped to spearhead a drive by the entertainment community to confront the disease. This helped ensure the success of the first Commitment to Life event. The event, held at the Bonaventure Hotel honored former First Lady Betty Ford, raised $1.3 million. The Commitment to Life benefits, much like the AIDS Walks, became a major annual event. Programs and Services Benefits and Work Services Benefits staff help APLA clients with a variety of public benefit programs, including Social Security Disability Insurance (SSDI), Supplemental Security Income (SSI), Medicare, Medi-Cal, General Relief and food stamps. Staff also assist with and accept applications for the AIDS Drug Assistance Program (ADAP). Service extends to one-on-one counseling to Social Security beneficiaries on work incentive programs; referrals to Vocational Rehabilitation and the California Employment Development Department; and online education and job training resources. Case Management Services APLA provides clients with access to public benefit programs, including Social Security Disability Insurance (SSDI), Supplemental Security Income (SSI), Medicare, Medi-Cal, AIDS Drug Assistance Program (ADAP), General Relief and food stamps. Staff provides one-on-one counseling to Social Security beneficiaries on work incentive programs; referrals to Vocational Rehabilitation and the California Employment Development Department; and online education and job training resources. Other APLA services include: Home Health, Clientline, Mental Health, Nutrition Education,Treatment Adherence and Residential Services. Capacity Building Programs Shared Action and Shared ActionHD are capacity building assistance (CBA) programs of AIDS Project Los Angeles (APLA) in collaboration with the Center for HIV Identification Prevention and Treatment Services (CHIPTS) of University California Los Angeles, and funded by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). Special Events The National AIDS Marathon Training Program, Southland Theatre Artists Goodwill Event (S.T.A.G.E.), and A Thanksgiving Moment: A Thanksgiving Moment. Global HIV/AIDS Advocacy AIDS Project Los Angeles (APLA) advocates for greater attention to men who have sex with men (MSM) in the global HIV & AIDS epidemic. In September 2008, APLA held its first congressional briefing on MSM and the Global HIV & AIDS Epidemic, and will continue work to ensure implementation of HIV prevention for MSM through PEPFAR. In addition to domestic advocacy, APLA also supports the work of the Global Forum on MSM and HIV by acting as the organization’s fiscal and administrative agent. Guided by its own steering committee of 20 members from 17 countries in the Global South and North, the MSMGF is committed to responding to HIV/AIDS among men who have sex with men worldwide through advocacy, information exchange, knowledge production, network development and programs that promote human rights and support the empowerment of MSM around the world. Congressional Briefing on MSM and HIV On Monday September 15, 2008, APLA coordinated a congressional briefing on men who have sex with men (MSM) and the global HIV & AIDS epidemic, held in the Capitol Building in Washington, D.C. The event was aimed to raise awareness of the disproportionate impact of HIV & AIDS among MSM globally; of the complex factors that fuel transmission; and progress towards universal access to HIV-related services for MSM. Community Based Research The Community-Based Research (CBR) unit at AIDS Project Los Angeles provides culturally, linguistically and gender-appropriate research designed to improve services to people, communities and institutions affected by HIV/AIDS. The program also serves as a resource to other organizations conducting community-based research. Housed within APLA's Education Department, the CBR unit is one of few programs of its kind operating within an AIDS service organization. Applied research conducted by APLA's CBR team addresses topics including: sexual risk and health behaviors; HIV/AIDS treatment education; Medicare policy; substance use; social and cultural factors shaping HIV risk for gay men of color; health disparities; and social stigma and discrimination. Study findings are used by APLA to develop new services, improve existing ones and highlight trends in the field. APLA CBR findings have been presented at local, statewide, national and international levels. Publications Optimist is a quarterly donor magazine that spotlights APLA services, major events, fundraisers, community news and the activities of the many volunteers References External links * AIDS Project Los Angeles Category:AIDS activism Category:Health organizations Category:Organizations in the United States Category:HIV/AIDS in the United States